Dead Silence
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: The end of everyone was just the beginning... A fun-filled train ride has just taken a turn for the worst; and a most frightening thing happens. How will survivors ever escape?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**S**eige: Oh, here's one story I actually like. D: This is not a one-shot. There's still more chapters to come. And a quick reminder, This is AU. Alternate Universe. Sasori is no puppet. And Kisame only looks... blue-ish. Thats all, for now. And enjoy. :D

**D**eidara: Seige-hime doesn't own Naruto. How the hell can she own it if she's only a frickin' teenager, un? Thats impossible! Hello!

**S**eige: Ouch... Oh well. On with the story.

* * *

"**Dead Silence**"

"School Trip's End"

_Wh-where am I?__ A thought passed a certain blonde as he woke up covered in stains of blood, and a wrecked environment._

_Th-The train!__ He thought once more as he stood up, only to find out that his leg was badly hurt. __Wh-what's happened!?__ He asked himself as his mind was foggy of what went on in the past two days. _

_I remember, we.. we were.. supposed to… go to… Hong Kong, yeah.__ He thought, shivering as all his memories and the events came rushing back to his mind._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A red-haired teen walked through the corridors of the house, passing several closed doors. He watched as some of the doors had some weird encryptions on them; like they were from some bizarre other world.

He let out a shudder as he shook his head and continued on, _that's not quite a new sight._ He thought, remembering the encryptions of symbols on the scrolls he had in his trunk.

He then stopped in a normal-looking door and gave out a sigh, _How did I end up being the one to go down here anyway?_ His thoughts troubled him once more as he grumbled and folded his arms.

_Hn, what are you, scared?_ He asked himself. _Hello! This is just the basement!_ That weird voice in his head irritated him but none-the-less, he put his hand out to the ledge of the door to slide it open but was stopped when a hand was placed on his right shoulder.

"WHAT THE--" He paused, turning around to see a wide-eyed blonde who just looked at him, holding in his laughter.

"What are you doing here?" Sasori asked him as he rubbed his head and turned to face the other teen.

The blonde just grinned at this and let out a breath, "I came in to check, yeah."

"Well, you don't need to check anything cause everything's all right." The red head stated as he folded his arms once more and glanced over Deidara who snickered.

"Judging from your reaction, everything was okay," Deidara muttered softly as he got a sharp 'What?' from Sasori.

"Well, now that's done with, go back up." Sasori mumbled as he shooed Deidara away.

The blonde just pouted, "Nah-uh, I got bored." He then leaned on the wall with one hand as he observed Sasori; almost, about to turn the knob.

When anxiety filled the room once more, a loud yell was heard from the top of the stairs, they saw it was their very, very, annoying friend, Kisame. "Would you two hurry up? That grouch Itachi's about to have another fit if he finds out were not yet ready to leave!" He called as the two just nodded.

"So what was the purpose of the dare?" Sasori said blankly as he stared at a grinning Deidara.

"It was just for fun, yeah!"

O0o0o0

It was now 10 pass 9 as several teens in casual clothing lined up in the train station. Soft chatter was running through the station like faint laughter. They were all packed up and ready to leave.

And a certain group was absolutely absent-minded of what they were doing. Aside from their luggage that was already settled in and was already fixed, they were now carrying back-packs and messenger bags and possibly even a hand bag. Because of one special person, not special because the person had powers, but special because _it_ was the only female of the whole group. But everyone accepted her, the same.

A red-head was leaning on the metallic poles, getting rather bored and impatient already as another one, blonde, with slightly long hair and was taller than the red-head; stood beside him, looking at the large train and the large amount of people.

It was now time for them to board as a violet-haired woman, rather stern looking, stomped out of the train and put both her hands on her hips, "Ok, listen up, brats!" She yelled, sounding like a dictator as she threw a stick of an eaten dango down on the floor.

"No littering…" Whispered one of the students as the woman threw him one quick glare before sputtering out, "Then go and pick it up, leech." The teen just groaned as he did so and threw it, only to be greeted by a nudge from the woman, obviously, their chaperon. God was she a pain, or in Hidan's words, 'Oh, Jashin-sama, give death to this woman's soul.' Yeah, Hidan was one real tough cookie, to be put in Kakuzu's words, now.

Silence. Pure silence filled the station when the woman spoke again, "You loathsome brats are going to behave on this fieldtrip, get me, BEHAVE!"

Another student chuckled as he whispered something to his friend, "She said… bee-hive," This was of course, replied by a rather large and hard-bound book thrown at his face, only missing and hit his shoulder.

"What did you say!?" She hissed as he shook his head and whispered, 'nothing, nothing!'

"Is she going to do this all day? The train would probably leave already," Kisame roared, in a low voice, as he was getting impatient.

"You said something, fish-face?" She snapped at him as Kisame's friend's eyes all darted towards him, groaning.

He shook his head and the woman only smiled smugly, "First things first, my name is Anko Mitarashi. Call me _Ms_ Anko and not _Mrs_ because I am not married to some ugly gay bastard!" She proclaimed as they all took a second take then nodded.

"Now that that's clear, get your lazy asses in this damned train before it leaves, NOW!" Anko yelled as she pointed to the door. "Oh, before that," She reminded them slyly as they stopped in their tracks.

"You maggots will go in your assigned train car," She told them as several murmurs of 'what?' was heard.

"That's right, its alphabetical." She repeated herself as they all moaned and groaned. Disappointed.

"I wanted to sit with Lilly!" A faint screech of a girl called as Anko's eyes darted towards her, "Then you two can stay in the bathroom for all I care!" She snapped then glared at all the others. "Are the instructions clear?" She said in a seething tone as they all nodded, afraid that if they might not, she'd throw them out of the station.

O0o0o0o0o

Deidara looked at his card, which said, 'Train car #5'. He groaned, his friends, were in different carts, too. But what he hated most was that Sasori; was in car #1. Of course, the redhead teen's last name was 'Akasuna'. Who wouldn't put him in the first train? Hello, letter A? While he: Yamanaka. (A/N: Whaat? You saw it coming, didn't ya?) He groaned once more as he sat down beside Hidan, and at the other side was Itachi.

"Why the hell are you two here, un?" Deidara asked them as they both shrugged, "How should we know? We don't make up the damn rules," Hidan snorted.

Meanwhile, with Sasori and Kisame…

The three were contented with their seats, great air conditioning; and a quite atmosphere. But Kisame, was not so quite, he was swelling up until Anko smacked him on the head with a roll of newspaper.

"Quit moving, sharky," Anko hissed as the shark man only mumbled a few things and folded his arms.

Okay, maybe this isn't really a good sight for the two of them, but what the heck.

Now, with Konan and Pein…

The three were happily seated and Konan had started reading whilst Pein just remained quite, sitting beside her.

There was something happening between the two but they never told anyone about their secret relationship. If they did, hell, it won't be SECRET anymore. Where's the secrecy?

Now back to Deidara, Itachi and Hidan, whilst the two were busy minding their own business, the train door flung open and a masked boy jumped inside.

Anko, who just arrived at this train number, raised an eyebrow and went towards him.

"What're you doing here, maggot?" She snapped at him as Tobi just tilted his head while Deidara, Hidan, and Itachi's eyes darted towards him.

"Oi! Deidara-senpai!!" He yelled, waving around his small bag as Anko grabbed him by the shoulder, "You got the wrong train car, brat," She hissed as Tobi just perked up and showed her his ID.

"No! Tobi's a good boy that's why he's in train car number 5! And Tobi is an Uchiha!" He called, jumping up and down as Anko just groaned and left him there and sat on a comfy chair near the entrance.

Deidara groaned and pulled Tobi by the collar and muttered, "What the heck are you doing here?!"

"Tobi is part of the class, senpai! So he HAS to be here!" Tobi said cheerfully as he pushed Hidan out of his chair and sat next to the blonde.

"Oi! Damn basketball-face! That's my seat!" Hidan yelled as he was now on the floor, his bags following him, headed straight to his face.

"TOBI! THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE LAST FUCKING STRAW!" Hidan yelled as Itachi let out a small groan as the violet-haired woman, _Mrs _Anko. Wait, make that Ms Anko, was now jerking her head backwards to see the unlucky Jashinist.

She stood up, a smirk layered on her face, which soon got replaced by a devilish look, she cracked her knuckles as Hidan didn't even noticed she was there.

"H-hidan… un…" Deidara stammered as he whispered to Hidan who was still cussing, oblivious to the fact that the Miss Sheer Torture was at his back, standing, ready to throw him to the wall if he doesn't get a hold of himself.

Hidan then got annoyed with all the whispers from everyone else and decided to stand, "What the fuck is wrong with all you heathen!?" He yelled as he glared at everyone, Anko only tapped her left foot – that's when the unfortunate teen turned around to see her, to his horror. He slowly backed away as she took a few steps closer.

"Mind saying what you said back there, brat?" She hissed as Hidan only swallowed.

"Didn't I say you little punks to stay good and quite?" She added as Hidan only nodded; afraid that if he won't; it'd be a loooong way down the rails.

"Did I get myself clear!?" Anko yelled to Hidan, then looked at everyone, "I said am I clear?!"

They all answered this with a loud, "Yes!" and she soon walked back to her seat.

"Damn jackass," Hidan mumbled to himself as Anko stopped in her tracks. _Oh great, she heard it, then?! _He thought.

"Do not, disrespect me." She told him sternly before continuing.

"Great job, Hidan! You managed to annoy the hell out of her and got yourself in deep sh—" Deidara was cut off when Hidan just passed him and took a seat next to Itachi.

"Say one more word, blondie, and I swear I'm decapitating your puny face and throwing it outside this damn frickin' train." Hidan hissed menacingly at Deidara who only nodded. "Good." Hidan said.

O0o0o0

Sasori was staring out the window and saw clouds looming over the skies, dark clouds, he just shrugged and closed his eyes, kind of tired with the ride, and getting.. train sick.

"Hey, Sasori, look at the sky," Kisame muttered as he scooted over the red-head and pointed at the sky, Kakuzu only tilted his head to the right, to get a glance of what the fish-teen was talking about.

"Must be a storm…" Sasori said flatly, "Now get offa me," He mumbled as he pushed Kisame away.

Just then, a certain pink-haired girl stood up, and bumped her head on the edge of the chair, she groaned, "What the hells up with the sky?" She told her seatmate, a brunette with hair tied up into buns, like pom-poms! (A/N: I didn't know what to name them…)

"Must be a storm," The brunette said as she took the lollipop she was sucking at out of her mouth.

"Ne, Tenten, can I borrow your Ipod? I get bored." The pink-haired girl said as the one called Tenten nodded happily, handing it to her.

Then something weird happened, as the song was about to switch, it jumped into another album, "Whats up with this?" Sakura mumbled to herself, then, loud thunder, earth shake. And soon, everyone was tumbling in the train, trying to get hold of some ledges, and putting their seat-belt on.

It was the beginning of the end. The same things happened with the others, pure… disaster.

And just when they thought the day couldn't get worse… this happens. A train accident that would probably… leave no survivors. Probably.

* * *

**S**eige: Thats the first chapters. Reviews will be loved. And it'll give me some perception on who to leave alive and who to kill.

**S**asori: I'm not a... puppet here? Oh... So that means...

**H**idan: You'll fucking die if you get stabbed! Hahahaha!

**S**eige: You're the one to talk. You're not immortal anymore, flat-head.

**H**idan: What!? Hell no!

**S**asori: Hell yeah, idiot.

**S**eige: Whatever, oh yeah, I'll update soon, so yeah. Say bye you two!

"**Bye, bye!**"


	2. Alone

**S**eige: I present, the second chapter! I'm so sorry that I've updated for so long. You see, I've been addicted to Romeo X Juliet and I have finished the anime. Its so sweet, I almost teared up... (Blows)

**D**eidara: Come on! Be tough, don't cry, un!

**S**asori: Thats what I told you when you watched the REAL Romeo and Juliet! You ended up flooding the HQ!

**S**eige: (sniff, sniff) Ok. Lets get this over with! Hidan, enter!

**H**idan: Damn, I'm here to do the fucking declaimer. Well, this little brat here doesn't own Naruto. If she did, bad things will happen and she'd probably kill me, so yeah. It's damn awesome she doesn't.

**S**eige: Remind me, next time, that Konan does the desclaimer! You guys hurt my feelings! Dammit!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Am I Alone?"

Darkness filled the wrecked train. Pure darkness. Silence roamed the train as no sound, not even from a rat was made. A rat wouldn't have survived that kind of tragedy, can it? (A/N: No seriously, can it really survive a tragedy like that? I get curious…)

But something terrifying is looming over the train. But what? The sound of drip drops…

It's the only thing that's making a sound. No human is has spoken. No squeak. No crack. Nothing but drops.

Drip.

Drop.

Drip.

Drop.

Drip.

Drop.

Just an annoying dripping of… water? Possibly. Leaking.

Then, out in the far-corner of ones eye, a soul awakens, a blond who's deep blue eyes shot open with fear, and whose face was covered with scars and with… blood.

"H-huh…" He groaned as he slowly scanned the remnants. His terrified eyes and his shivering body lay low on his chair, his leg was trapped. His eyes blinked in the darkness, it was possibly the only light. His blue eyes. Not bright, and not a cats. He was shivering as he looked around.

He looked above, and saw the roof busted and barely there. To his fright, he stirred his head to the left and saw something of most horrible.

He saw everyone. Everyone. Fallen. Bloody. And not moving. Some faces cracked, and mostly… bleeding without life.

The blond then stood up, ignoring the pain on his left leg as he took a good hold on one of the chairs. He then looked to his side, _Tobi!_ Deidara thought, to his relief, the boy wasn't there. Wait, was he supposed to feel relieved or… bad? He thought not of the worst that could happen to his friends, then, he turned around and started to walk, before tripping and landing on something hard yet soft in the inside.

"What the hell—" He murmured, rubbing his head and trying to stand up, he then gave out a small shriek, he then hurriedly crawled away, still facing what he saw; on a few steps, he tripped, sweating heavily. He then bumped into the train's walls, and panted.

What he saw; was something so harsh. He saw one of his friends. There. Lying down. Dead. Cold. Bloody. With a sharp ledge stabbed into his lower stomach, blood was all around the train now. This was all, accidental. But it was harsh. How could nature do this to them? It didn't seem fair.

Deidara stood up, his bangs half on his face; he then wiped the blood off from his face, and blinked his eyes, he stuttered out a name that came out like so: '**Hidan**'.

He then fell to the ground; call a teenage guy crying gay, but this was serious. This was one of his good friends. Crying was not trouble for the blonde now, he was seriously balling his eyes out. When he looked to his left, he saw the formidable Uchiha Itachi, who's, half of his body, was splurged out of the window, and a sharp ledge had been stabbed into his head.

He and the Uchiha had never gotten along quite well, but they were still friends. He grew pale, thinking what might happen with his other friends.

He then went over to Hidan, "H-hidan!" He yelled, wiping his tears as he tried to pull the sharp thing out of his stomach, "C-come on, you can't die, you idiot!" He scolded the limp body, he then took the teens hand, feeling his pulse. It was slow. Faint. But it was there. It was more than enough.

"Y-you're alive, yeah!" Deidara said, kinda relieved, but the man was in fatal condition. Deidara had no choice but to carry him slowly to an empty seat and prayed for his safety. Removing the sharp, dagger-knife object would only turn for the worst, effecting his inside. He might not make it.

He then walked numbly to the Uchiha's corpse; terrified, and still sweating heavily. "Itachi you… you can't…" Deidara muttered as he watched his step for the broken glass, he then turned to the body and couldn't help but cry a little. This was too much. Too much.

He then looked out the window, it was dark. Creepy. Eerie. It was the hell, bad.

He then hurriedly ran out of the train, barely closing his eyes, he couldn't stand seeing the dead bodies of his friends and classmates. He tripped on his way to the train door, and found their chaperon, Anko Mitarashi, dead.

"Aah! A-Anko…" He stuttered out.

He didn't really felt sad for her, but pitied her all the same.

He then ran out, and stumbled on a rock, he stood up and wiped his face. "How the hell… is this possible!?" He yelled to no one in particular as he started to run for the tunnels exit. But it was dark, and he didn't have anything with him. His cell phone was busted.

He ran, and ran, and ran. Hoping for a way out. Hoping for a way to safety. Escape. He then arrived at the end. But he was more grief stricken because the entrance had been covered with large rocks. Blocking the way out. He then looked the other way for the other entrance or exit, but found nothing.

He looked at the blocked entrance, "Its buried!" He yelled. "Not fair! Not fucking fair!" Deidara yelled, as he stomped his foot down.

He then slumped on the floor; as if loosing hope, he yelled once more.

"Anyone!? Is someone out there?!" Deidara yelled, as his voice seemed to falter already.

He then clasped his hands together; hoping someone else still survived. He had not the heart to go to Sasori's train, sensing that his best friend might be dead.

He then searched his pockets and found a small lighter; he turned this one, the hotness of the lighter was getting down. The area was extremely hot, due to the lack of air, and oxygen.

He then rocked back and fourth, as if going mad. Things rushed to his mind. _We were on a way to Hong Kong. For a school trip. This was… supposed to be fun… not hell! _Deidara thought, putting both his hands over his eyes, trying to get his thoughts together.

_Instead… It was the beginning of a nightmare! That just yesterday, I could have… never imagined.. I never thought this would happen. _He thought once more, grimacing as he felt something move from the back.

"Why the hell is it so… hot!?" He mumbled to himself, wiping his sweat, and the few gushes of blood off his face, and fixing his annoyingly long hair. He had no choice but to untie it, and then tie it once more into a high ponytail, only leaving two bangs from the side to frame his face. He didn't want to admit it but he looked so much like his sister if his hair was like this. Nothing covering his face, just the two streaks of thin hair at the side. (A/N: Totally adorable.)

That's when he remembered his sister. "Ino you… pig…un…" Deidara muttered sadly as he stood up and put the lighter up high; he didn't want to loose hope just yet.

He also didn't want his bratty sister to tease him of what has happened; in his mind. He ran for the train once more.

While walking, he looked at the ceiling, "They'll know there was an accident, yeah." Deidara chuckled nervously, trying to get himself together. "And I can't loose it, help would be coming sometime soon." He said out loud, his voice kinda shaking.

"But how the hell did this happen, un?!" Deidara muttered to himself as the lighters fire was faltering, he looked at the ceiling once more, "An earthquake, that's gotta be it, un!"

He was now shaking again, afraid something might happen, _The whole tunnel could come down! _

_No, you idiot! Stay calm! _His thoughts were now debating; Deidara thought he would go mad.

"The worst is over, be calm, Dei, yeah." He told himself once more as he arrived at train number 5. Cart, that is.

"If its an Earthquake, then it should be on the news…" He said once more, his voice low and soft.

Deidara then panted as he leaned on the train's door, "Why the hell is it so dark?!" He seethed to himself, annoyed already. He then looked at his watch, it was, _**1:30 pm**_.

He spotted something at the corner of his eye, "It's the engine room!" He proclaimed, getting his wits ready and running to the said room to find it completely wrecked.

Opening the door, the window shattered into pieces and the driver was sent into the window, dead, also. Like all the others. He then fiddled with the cabinet, drawer, trying to look for something.

"Thank god, a flash light, un." Deidara muttered, "Come on, let the batteries work… damn…"

After 5 seconds, it worked. Light. Light was looming on his face. Deidara grinned, and chuckled, "Now I can see the other train carts, and maybe get some help yeah."

He then went out of the engine room and inspected his train, he couldn't bare to watch all the dead bodies. He grimaced seeing Itachi's, again. And he remembered Hidan.

"Hidan!" Deidara called as he ran to the teen to inspect if something was wrong or happening, his pulse was still very weak. "Hidan… answer me!" Deidara called out, trying not to shake him violently.

He then looked away, _He'll be all right once help arrives._ Deidara then shed the flashlights light on the corner, he was looking for something and found it.

_There!_ He thought successfully as he picked it up and placed it on a table, he then wiped the sweat off his face, "Shit. It's so damn hot. Un." The blonde thought, he then turned the radio on.

"Come on! A signal! Dammit! A signal!" He yelled, "Son of a bitch," He mumbled, "I can't get a damn signal."

Hee then heard something rattle from the front; he walked up to it, lightning the way with his laptop, "Hey! Is someone there?" He called, trying not to stammer.

He then heard something, static. Deidara smiled slightly at this as the radio was now working.

_Bzzt…._

…_Cy… sytem… zztcczhhh…._

"Come on, yeah!" Deidara called to the radio. (A/N: O.o…)

…_mergency broadcast order… the… oad… please…_

…_evacuate… afety…_

"Wh-what is this?!" He mumbled.

"Emergency broadcast?"

The earth then started to shake madly, bits of broken glass were falling down and the train shook roughly. "Oh God! An aftershock!" Deidara yelled, as he let out a scream.

"If there's an emergency broadcast… what happened outside!?" He mumbled as he ducked for cover, glass were flying and other debris were falling.

He covered his head, trying to get pass the sudden earthquake – aftershock. It was as if it was going to be the end. A tragic end. But the worst has yet to come.

* * *

**S**eige: Sorry for the... ending. Chapter 3 is going to be here soon.

**I**tachi: Deidara's the heroine. And thank you for killing me. It was a brutal death, to be stabbed in the head by a sharp ledge.

**S**asori: Someone leaks of sarcasm today...

**I**tachi: Shut up! Who knows what your fate will be?!

**K**isame: I think he's hurt... (Pats Itachi) There there, Weasel-kun.

**I**tachi: Thank you. Now get off!

**D**eidara: Un, don't you mean hero? Not heroine?

**I**tachi: Nope. Whats your point?

**D**eidara: I'm a guy!

**H**idan: Transvestite, heh.

**S**eige: Quit bullying Deidei! (hugs him)

**H**idan: Great! Someone's got a favorite!

**D**eidara: (Sticks three tongues out at Hidan)

**S**eige: Stop it! Its time to say bye! And oh yeah, review, cause I still don't know on who to spare. Hidan's life is barely hanging. (Chuckles)

**H**idan: Why you little--!

**S**asori: She said to say "Bye bye".

**E**veryone: **"BYE BYE!" **


	3. Survivors

**S**eige: Hello everybody! Its been a while right? And I promise the fourth chapter will be here BEFORE Friday. You guys can kill me if its not up on Friday...

**D**eidara: At least you updated. Whats your excuse now, yeah?

**S**eige: Simple, really...

**H**idan: We're all ears.

**S**eige: I didn't want to update since I couldn't think of anything good but I've stacked up my cute green note book with humorous fan-fics to be!

**S**asori: Thats good enough, now start it already before Tobi and Deidara over there goes on a riot...

**S**eige: Bring in.. KONAN! Ha! Hidan, it ain't you this chapter since in the last one, you completely dissed me! So ha!

**K**onan: -ahem- Seige-san does not own Naruto. Thats it.

**H**idan: You paid her, didn't ya?

**S**eige: On with the story!!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Survivors**

In the midst of all the wreckage, filth, and very depressing atmosphere, not to mention the rotting bodies everywhere. Deidara just remained quite, huddled in a corner far from any sight of blood or body.

But scattered around were broken pieces of glass and it gets annoying when you keep stepping on them even though you're wearing shoes.

He just stared at the floor, he was a mess, but at least his hair was still ok. His eyes seemed to have lost hope and his body was weak. He couldn't help but think that no one will ever come save him and the others, much as he worried for himself, he felt more worried about Hidan. Hidan's whose life was merely hanging, he needed to get to his friend, Sasori.

He knew the redhead was an apprentice in some hospital and knew a fair knowledge of injuries, but he wasn't sure about the major wreckage Hidan had. But he also worried – what if Sasori was… dead? Like all the others?

-.-.-

"Deidara, I'm talking to you!" Barked an incoherent woman who stood before the door and the room of the said blonde.

"Were you up doing this the whole night?!" She added, her voice a bit of a hiss due to her concern already and his silence towards his mother.

The said blonde just nodded sheepishly as he flipped the page of the book he was reading, it was of course, entitled, _Budding Artists_. Which Deidara found quite absurd because he WAS an artist already, not some new wanna-be painter or anything. What more – he was a creator of sculptors. One that took much talent and hard work to perform.

He just replied his mother's sudden outburst with a : "…So?"

"Look at me when I talk to you!" She said, a bit annoyed but still, sadness trailing in her voice as she kept looking at his 'I-don't-care' state. "If all you were doing was reading _that_ and watching TV, then why didn't you join us?" She asked once more, but before anyone could say anything she added, "I thought we were going to eat out as a family together every end of the month."

His mother was the worried type. Tears now forming in her eyes. Deidara just remained quite. He didn't like the idea of going out with them in a night like this.

"Yeah, Dei, its not the same without you…" A blonde commented, sarcasm trailing over her voice as she entered her room. She looked like Deidara. A real carbon copy. Only, her eyes weren't as 'blue-blue' as his. It was more of the aqua type.

She grinned, "You're really stupid sometimes! You go on the stupid dinner-date with mom, listen to her, chat, and look at this!" She bragged, taking out a black bag, in it was a smaller box, in that box was a gold locket. "God, you're so stupid sometimes!" She teased once more as Deidara only glared at her.

"Like I want to be seen in public with you," Deidara's reply came with a hiss-like statement as Ino just backed away.

-.-.-

_Mom… _He thought, a smile on his face. He sighed, _Ino. You're such a pain._ But deep down, he was missing his knuckle-headed sister.

Lost in thought, he sensed someone was near, someone actually alive. He looked at the back, jolting up; he stood up and looked around.

"I heard a voice, yeah!" Deidara said, smiling, he was sure he heard someone. The first thing that came into his mind was Hidan, able to move and medicated already – somehow, he thought about that. The next one was – No. It couldn't be. He's dead already.

The third was then, the blabbermouth, Tobi. The Uchiha really was a crazed one compared to the stoic and mysterious Itachi. (A/N: Weasel…) But there was a possibility the younger boy would be alive.

He continued to walk on the dark path of the trains mis-hap, blood everywhere, limbs, and all that gorey stuff.

He turned his back to see where he came from, then without caution, he tripped, possibly on a student's disembodied arm.

"Great…" He murmured sarcastically as he stood up, he looked around for something in particular and then remembered, "My eyes must be so adjusted to this darkness… I don't need the flashlight anymore, yeah." That was a bit reassuring, maybe, but still.

Just as he was to take a step or so, something grabbed his leg. Being a so called 'man' he didn't scream, only let out a deepened gasp, he turned around and whilst doing this, he noticed a hand was gripping his left ankle.

It was seriously, a good thing his hair was tied, aside from making him look like a bloody catastrophe with that half-pony-tail, signature of his, he was sure in this situation, he would find it absolutely annoying, for once.

He backed away, no way was this a dead body lurking around, 'cause he didn't believe in those stuff. Just as he was about to run away, he peeked down, and saw a dark-brown hair attached to a body. He couldn't see the face since the body was laying on its stomach; the only thing he could surely assure himself was that he saw an orange-like hard fabric-sort-of-thing just beneath or on his face.

He was sure this was the younger boy whom annoyed him. He was happy that this kid was alive, hell yeah!

* * *

**S**eige: That was short, was it? Well, I'll update BEFORE or ON Friday. So yey!

**I**tachi: Are you crazy?

**D**eidara: Don't ask...

**T**obi: Who's the freak that grabbed Dei-senpai's leg?

**E**veryone: -sweatdrops-

**S**eige: Just wait for the next chapter, Tobi, wait like a good bo--

**T**obi: Tobi's gonna wait like a good boy! Now update before Friday or I'm decapitation you! -scary look-

**E**veryone: -backs away-

**S**eige: Deidara! Hug me! -clings- I don't.. wanna.. see.. the face...

-evil cackle-

**I**tachi: He's gonna go Madara on us! RUN!

**Everyone: -runs-**

_STOP!!_

We forgot to say bye...

**"BYE BYE!"**


	4. Hopes and Reassurances

**S**eige: Here is the 4th chapter --

**S**asori: Two days late...

**S**eige: Its Sunday here in Asia, and its Saturday there in America. So if half of the people who read this are from that other half of the world, then its just one day late...

**S**asori: You're still late...

**S**eige: Whatever, Tobi ain't here.

**D**eidara: He's not, but his ego, Madara, IS, yeah!

**S**eige: OMIGOD!! HIDE ME! -puts on a Barney Mascot and makes a run for it-

**D**eidara: He likes Barney, yeah...

**S**eige: -muffled voice- ANYONE! DO THE DISCLAIMER!

**H**idan: Lets draw straws, heathen.

**Madara-Tobi: I will do the disclaimer!**

**S-D-H**: -Backs away and nods-

**Madara-Tobi:** This is the late chapter that Seige promised to put on Friday. Please Enjoy while I track her down. Tee hee. **Shut up, Obito! Lets go bind and gag her now! **But she'd probably kill me in the next chapter... **NO SHE WON'T! NOW LETS GO!! DAMMIT! **

**D**eidara: Was that a desclaimer?

**H**idan: Fuck no.

**S**asori: My turn. -coughs- Ahem. Since the author of this fanfic is out running for her life because Madara and Obito might kill her for updating so late; well, two days late, she asked me to do the declaimer because I'm pretty much the star on this chapter.

**H**idan: No you're not...

**S**asori: Tsk. Just read, Jashinist monk.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"**Hopes and Reassurances"**

Deidara managed to calm down and stiffen a sigh as he looked down below. The grip has loosened itself.

The blonde stepped back; his eyes fully adjusted with the darkness, he completely saw who it was.

"-Tobi!" Deidara yelled, crouching down low and poked the said boy, seeing if he's all right. "You're alive, yeah!" He beckoned happily, grinning, not like an idiot, just grinning.

The said boy just groaned, his feet was stuck, or was pounded by two chairs; hoping to dear god the boy's legs were ok, he said something shakily like, 'Hold on, I'll get you out.'

As Deidara tried his hardest to push the said chairs, they were heavy. What was the damn train company thinking using THIS kind of chairs? They should think of the worst, assume, and then retaliate or something.

The masked boy was free. _Why… in a situation like this… does he wear his mask?!_ Deidara thought ironically, a bit humorous before shaking his head to get the thought out.

He hurriedly picked Tobi up, slinging him on his shoulders, he huffed, he then slowly walked pass the rotting bodies; and the shattered glass and the really really broken train, he kicked open a door and was relieved to see nothing was quite wrong except for the shattered glass.

He placed Tobi down a counter, inspecting his legs, _He's fine, yeah…_ Deidara thought, relieved running through his nerves.

He stood up, and looked around. Things, above all, couldn't possibly get any better.

He was in the food-train-cart. Luck. Just luck that these food weren't destroyed and that they weren't completely spoiled.

-.-.-

A redhead has just awoken and what he saw before his very eyes were a complete nightmare. His brown eyes, looking boring most of the times, were shocked in fear.

He jolted upwards; he hasn't been through anything _this _horrible. Though he could name a few, he didn't much care because no human life has been taken away, but this was different.

He scanned the whole room, the pinkette from before was massively shaken, assumed dead. She was lying flat on the floor; major bruises and cuts here and there.

He turned his head to his seatmate, hoping he wasn't what he thought he was. He almost jumped, but because the seatbelt was still safely strapped, he couldn't, if he did jump, death awaited him because not far from his head was a very sharp dagger like thing, make that things. One jolt like that would kill anyone. Without medication, dead, with medication, there's a chance. But not much.

He quickly unbuckled the belt, he didn't look like such a wreck. Maybe because… he wasn't. His face was clean, except for his shirt, which had a few stains.

He backed away, and ended up tripping. He looked in disbelief; this was the pinkettes (Sakura, maybe?) friend. (Tenten?)

Sasori squinted his eyes, Kisame was dead. Trampled by a few chairs and Kakuzu on the other side, was dead, too. _W-what… t-t-the?!_ He thought, hurriedly running out, it was easy to get out. The door was broken in two.

The redhead stiffened up. He let out a sigh; he wasn't sure if Pein and the others were alive.

_D-Deidara!_ He thought hysterically; he hasn't really cared that much for the blonde, they were just friends. Ok, maybe best friends. He couldn't imagine what would happen to him if he himself found him dead… on the floor… beneath a pile of rocks and his bones broken.

Sasori shook his head. Deidara was capable of surviving this. He was assuring himself.

But if these guys; Kakuzu, Kakuzu was really a responsible man, well, when talking about money, and Kisame, ok, maybe the other teen wouldn't have survived.

But still; Kakuzu, compared to Deidara, was capable. So if this one died… What are the chances of the blonde living?

He felt as if all the air was being sucked out his body – he was worrying too much it was affecting his breathing.

He leaned on the door, crossing his arms, trying to steady himself. The blue-eyed goof just _had_ to survive. If he didn't, Sasori might as well will commit suicide – it will be easy.

A lot of knives, well, ledges, there and here, he could accidentally trip and land in a pile of sharp rocks. Or he could bang his head several times just to pass out and die of blood loss.

But no, what if _he_ was alive, what if more from his group survived? Not just him. He couldn't afford to let them see another dead body from their friends.

He was back to his senses. He was ok, for now. He was hot. Not the 'Hunky-dude-hot' the 'Oh-god-its-hot-here-and-it's-not-me.'

Sasori clutched his stomach; ok, it was getting REALLY hot. They were probably lacking oxygen and whatever. He had to hurry; he started out, just to get to the blondes train.

-.-.-

Deidara had been watching over the two all the while. Hidan was bleeding, but it had stopped. A bit. Well, it wasn't that massive as before.

And Tobi had been sleeping. This was kinda weird for him. Because in normal times, Hidan wouldn't stop talking, and Tobi wouldn't stop moving AND talking.

This… really scared him.

Every now and then, he would check on Hidan's breathing, just hoping he would do fine.

He forgot about the flashlight he'd lost – he probably dropped it when he noticed there was no way of getting out and due to his temper, yeah, he dropped it.

Deidara was probably a mess already; but if one, just one miracle could happen, he would love _God_ forever. He wouldn't ignore Ino anymore; he would go on those stupid… err… family dinner-dates more often – he would even probably; put his art on hold just to get out of here.

He would even be happier if he saw Sasori this minute. Not in his ghost form. That'd probably kill the poor kid.

Deidara couldn't help but chuckle at his own thoughts; amused and scared at the same time.

He decided; that they needed light and sooner or later, Tobi would wake up, along with Hidan.

He could just imagine what the Jashin-loving-monk-like-masochist would say:

"_Oh, fucking hell!? What the hell happened?!"_

"_YOU! BLONDIE!! GET THIS DAMN LEDGE OUT OF MY HELL HOLE OF A STOMACH!"_

"_Basketball face! What the fuck are you doing SLEEPING?!"_

"_DEIDARA! YO! PARIS HILTON WANNA BE?! WHY IS THIS TRAIN COMPLETELY WRECKED?!"_

"_And… what the hell?! Is that Itachi's body?! OH MY JASHIN! HE'S DEAD, ISN'T HE?! OH HELL…"_

Yes, Deidara could perfectly imagine Hidan saying that. Especially with the 'Paris Hilton' comment.

He snickered; his thoughts were getting to him so he decided to retrieve his lost flash light. Ok, he dropped it, who cares? He just wanted his friends to wake up to some light because the lighter wasn't giving out much.

He started to flip it, roll it, just to create a small light since he can't possibly retrace his steps.

-.-.-

Sasori was basically lost. He knew Pein's train cart was way over at the front, but he was willing to go to the one at the very last; possibly the one least or most affected by the storm.

He had to confirm that his thoughts were not playing with him and that Deidara _was_ alive.

The redhead almost tripped; regaining back his balance, he spat. He saw a flashlight. Just his luck.

He started to flicker it on and on; "Oh come on…" Sasori hissed at the flashlight; then, as if threatened, it flashed and lighted the way ahead.

Sasori couldn't help but smile triumphantly; the flashlight obeyed him.

Wait… was he really thinking the flashlight was talking to him?

He's going mad… he really needed to get out of this wreck.

He sighed; personality disorder? Possibly. ((A/N: Ok… Sorry, **S**asori. XD))

Everywhere he looked, rocks, and on his right was the wrecked train. He sighed audibly.

He caught sight of Deidara's train cart. He hurriedly pushed the smashed door open, there, what he saw first, was Ms. Anko Mitarashi. Dead. He numbly walked; shaking. The light shaking as well.

He saw… Itachi. He let out a slight gasp, as he tilted his head, walking near him, the arrogant Uchiha… was… dead.

He stiffly walked further on, Deidara or Tobi's body wasn't to be found. Ok, that was reassuring.

He let out another sigh; he reached an alleyway.

He showed his flashlight on the dark alley; there were a few bodies there and a few broken glass.

_Great…_ He thought carelessly.

-.-.-

Deidara had heard a crack; it was someone! SOMEONE!! The door opened, for sure, and there, was light coming.

Someone's alive. And moving. And conscious. "H-hey…" Deidara's voice rang, as the light was flashed on his face.

Soon; it was removed and what he saw, he couldn't have believed who it was.

The other; was as shocked. Finally. Two paths have crossed once more and light has flashed on the faces of the two people.

These two; addressed themselves as fellow artists… and as best friends.

-.-.-

**On the next chapter:**

_The blonde leaped forward, and greeted him with a hug. Tears gushing out._

Oh god, thank you he thought happily as the redhead couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**T**obi: We got her! -points to the chained up and knocked out Seige-

**Z**etsu: Where's Madara?

**T**obi: He got his revenge. Fu fu fu!!

**S**asori: Is she alive?

**D**eidara: Of course, yeah! Who would continue this if she ain't?

**H**idan: MEE!!

**S**eige: OH HELL I AIN'T GIVING THIS FIC TO ANY OF YOU PSYCHOS, ESPECIALLY HIDAN!

**T**obi: What happened to the chains?

**S**eige: I gnaw my way out.

**Madara: Ok, Kris, what the heck was your damn excuse for being two days late?**

**S**eige: -twitch- You did not just call me that you little--

**D**eidara and **S**asori: Shusssh!! Just back away...

**S**eige: Bah. I was busy brainstorming, and oh, Sasori, are you capable of suicide?

**S**asori: NO!

**D**eidara: Yes!

**S**asori: You're a homocidal idiot, Deidara.

**D**eidara: No, yeah!

**H**idan: What the fuck? Is that a no or a yeah?

**D**eidara: No... oh well...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE IS GETTING TOO LOOONGGG!! STICK WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!! And Review's are loved. :D  
**

**Everybody; say bye. Including Hidan. :P**

**"Bye Bye"**

* * *


	5. Reunited

**S**eige: Early update, hello guys! Enjoy. I updated because I got a few good feedbacks from you guys. So yey. Reviews thrive me. :D

**D**eidara: For five chapters, you guys know the deal of the desclaimer. She doesn't own anything... or _me._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"**Reunited"**

A light. What is its purpose? To guide us in our darkest of times. To lighten our paths. To help us. It is fitting, no? A true description for a friend. Light. That's what they are. And in the darkest of times, in a catastrophe, sometimes, all people need is a smiling face. A happy little assurance for now. A friend to run to and ask for help. A friend to care about and worry to.

Happy little assurances… Happy little assurances. Happy faces gazing at each other.

A thrilled blonde and an assured and happy redhead. Life in this torment just got better.

Deidara stood for a moment. Frozen. So something well _did_ happen. Now the blonde has gotten much more hope.

He uttered a soft, "Danna, yeah!" With a gleeful grin, he leapt forward and tackled Sasori with a hug.

The redhead looked at him, amazed at how much energy he still got. He's capable, all right. And Sasori had just loved the blonde even more for not ending up dead.

Deidara let go from the hug, having seen the signal coming from the shorter one; Sasori wasn't that short, but Deidara was half an inch taller. Or something. He let out a small yelp and was somehow being drained of all the air because of the tight hug.

Bear hug.

"You're alive, yeah." Deidara said, looking at Sasori who nodded and replied, "And you're a complete wreck."

The blonde gave out a snicker as he brushed his solo-flight thin bangs off the middle of his face. It wasn't on its usual side, covering his right eye. Now, his deep blue eyes loomed over the train whilst the rest of his hair was tied aback to a complete ponytail.

Sasori couldn't help but stare. He just thought of Deidara as a fellow artist. One he respected. And one he grew fond of. But now, he thought the blonde was beautiful. No, he can't have feelings for his friend. It'll ruin the relationship.

He smiled at him and closed his eyes, then opened them back again; those brown eyes were like one hell of a masterpiece. Two artist's beautiful scopes, a masterpiece of their own.

"You--" Sasori started but Deidara cut him off with a shrug, "A complete wreck, yeah. You said that already, yeah."

Deidara was of course a wreck. Except for his hair, which was neatly tied, his face was a bit dirty because of the blood and his shirt and pants were stained.

Sasori on the other hand shook his head, "Let me finish," He coughed meekly. "You- Look like Ino." (_You're beautiful_.) Blue eyes. Blonde hair. Except, Ino's was a fetish blonde or the light one.

He was so close on saying what was on his mind, but no, he'd keep it strictly to being friends like that.

Deidara scowled at this and shrugged his shoulders; gliding his hand in his hair. (Which was getting a bit long.)

"You shouldn't cut it," Sasori's flat voice said; this time; a bit more accompanied with emotion. "It looks fine as it is." Did he know how to read minds? Or were he just used to Deidara he knew what he thought?

Deidara just shrugged, pushing his shoulder against Sasori, the redhead merely nudged him.

"Danna, check on Hidan and Tobi, yeah." Deidara said, the "united moment" has been put on hold there.

Sasori whipped around, surprised and happy that the two were alive. "Are they severely injured?"

Deidara went silent for a while and nodded, "Hidan's got a nasty stab, and Tobi is just sleeping, tired, yeah." He nodded sheepishly.

He was indeed more than an artist. Sasori was a so-called apprentice of the great doctor, Tsunade. Though he only took the job because his parents insisted, he benefited from it.

And was happy because he will be able to test his skills, first hand. Though the stab might be hard, he had to try.

He let out a deep breath as Deidara grabbed his hand and led him to the food storage room. (**A/N**: No mouths, please. AU, remember?)

Sasori saw the limp legs of the younger boy, Tobi, and just sighed, curious as to what was so important with that mask, he tried to take it off, just to help his breathing.

Tobi was still asleep as Sasori pulled the mask off; what was this boy hiding anyway? He looked like a child. With dark brown-like hair; almost black and an innocent-like face. Must be Uchiha relation that made him look like that. Duh.

His eyes, if they were to shot open now, would be a deep black in color.

Deidara crouched down low and tilted his head, of all the time Tobi kept on bugging him, the younger boy didn't ever want to take the mask off. In a mile, you could tell an Uchiha because of their different features such as beautiful black eyes. Fair skin – mostly. And dark hair, if not black, then cobalt, if not, then dark brown.

Some looked as innocent as a newborn; while others were arrogant. Ah, the noble Uchiha family. Known as the richest family in the world – aside the Hyuuga's who were as discrete about their heritage as possible.

People wondered why their eyes were white, pale, or pale violet with no visible pupil at all. But if you look closely, you'll see it. Just look close enough.

These two clans were rivals. Well, they were for the company and stuff.

But a horrible fate led Itachi Uchiha – the so-called heir to the company, their father was ill, but then, this train incident just _had_ to happen and _kill_ him. The only one left was his little brother, Sasuke, who was as arrogant as Itachi. The kid (brat as Itachi would put it) was the same batch as Deidara's little sister, Ino.

Come to think of it, that Pinkette and her friend, the brunette, were Deidara's little sister's friends, so with Sasuke.

But why were they here? Anko. The two must've begged to join. And so, led to they're death. If only they stayed home like the Uchiha and the other Yamanaka.

Both the two were silent for a while. Sasori just stared at Hidan's body, it seemed to be hopeless, but he would not give up.

-.-.-

Deidara was frantically searching for what the redhead wanted: A medical Kit inside all the train carts. He just needed one.

So the blonde, taking out his flashlight (He snapped it away from Sasori who threw a fit when he was tossed the lighter.) he turned it on and saw a few backpacks here and there.

He decided he might as well get himself clean because the stench of blood and dead bodies was worst, but he, smelling like so, is worst still.

What he didn't notice was that Sasori took his bag with him, too. (The redhead was a neat freak. Surprisingly. Wait, not.) He spotted his bag, it didn't seem damaged, it was clean! Oh, god, it was clean. He took his backpack and slung it to his shoulders.

Thinking Tobi would want to get dressed too, in a t-shirt not stained, he found the younger boys bag beside the older Uchiha's.

He saw a grayish white bag; in the front was the huge log of "J" with two crosses, and an X. _Jashin-loving-monk, yeah._ Deidara thought, picking it up to.

He chuckled slightly. He was shopping for bags in this pile of dead bodies. Wow. Was that even possible in his state?

His adrenalin was seriously getting him to be as enthusiastic as a grade-schooler that just saw his friend and gained one anew, too. Cause he did. He got "reunited" with his most favored friend and fellow artist above all.

He somehow felt something more than mere friendship for Sasori. But ended up thinking it was just the heat talking, he did not want to end his friendship with him because he'd wound up saying, 'I like you,' to him, what are the chances of Sasori slapping him? (Though the redhead felt the same.)

He sighed minutely; he was facing a closet and grinned at what he saw. Two flashlights, a medical kit, water, Alcohol (The one that's for wounds, mind you.) And a mirror. Boy was he happy he saw a mirror.

He looked at his face; Sasori was right, he was a wreck. But he liked his hairstyle. Now with the alcohol, he could wash off and clean himself up.

_No earthquakes for now, hopefully, never, yeah._ Deidara thought, grabbing the medical kit and putting the other items in a small bag conveniently lying in the corner of the cupboard like closet-thing-whatever.

-.-.-

Sasori had successfully taken the ledge out of Hidan's body, he couldn't sow it back on; he needed more things rather than this basic ones. But it did a lot of help.

Deidara was, too. Now, the blonde re-tied his hair, and looked cleaner. He changed his bloodstained clothes and he bandaged his arm, just like Tobi's legs which were scorned by fire, wait? Fire? Who knows? Static.

The blonde was now wearing a white shirt with the short sleeves; not the long ones. It was getting hot.

And Sasori had took out his sweater and was wearing a light-red (Honey, its called pink.) (Well, not pink-pink. Just maroon.) Shirt that matched his hair. Weird. Mind boggling, too.

"Danna, yeah?" Deidara spoke, as he jumped on a counter and drank water; he looked at Sasori who was busying himself with Hidan.

Sasori tilted his head backwards, to face Deidara. "How's it going, yeah?"

"With this so called situation of Hidan or with life?" Sasori mumbled hysterically.

"Up to you, yeah." The blonde grinned, chuckling slightly.

Sasori felt tingy inside. Deidara's laugh was something to be enjoyed.

"Hidan's going to make it, and-"

"Aaaand?" Deidara smiled, peering over, just making sure not to fall.

"And what?" Sasori muttered, wiping a stray sweat off his forehead, standing up.

"Life, yeah?"

"Its fine. Exclude this little incident."

"You call this little, yeah?"

Ok. Deidara had a point. Sasori thought the "-yeah" in each end of Deidara's sentences were odd, but he thought they were funny (and cute, come on, say it.)

"Think on the bright side, Deidara…"

The teen smiled and jumped down, "I'm happy you're alive, danna, yeah."

Sasori returned the smile, "I would've haunted you if I were dead by now."

Deidara just jumped down and tackled Sasori, hugging him not too tight. "Yep, you're alive, yeah!"

Sasori stiffened a laugh as he playfully slapped Deidara's face, gently, of course.

-.-.-

Next Chapter:

Feelings arouse and the young Uchiha awakens. Will the two artists end up admitting their feelings for each other or will fear take over?

Hidan recovers from the blood-loss due to Sasori's medications.

Things seem to brighten up, except for one crazy imagination of a friend. Or is it the real-deal? Not the imagination?

* * *

**S**eige: Wait for the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy my story. It'll be a long way to go. And I've got all them plot-bunnies in my head. Reviews please, thank you.

**D**eidara: Will this be a Yaoi?

**S**eige: I want to. But I don't know with these guys. -points to readers- Do you guys approve of yaoi? Please?

**S**asori: Well, that was nice.

**H**idan: Yeah, and I live! I hope that girl (not mentioning a name - XD the one who pleaded.) would love it when I'm back in action, baby!

**S**eige: Anyway, bye, guys.

**"BYE BYE!"**


	6. A fairytale

**S**eige: I like to update everyday! Yey! Or at least every other day. A caution for this chapter: This is not really a chapter-chapter, get it? Oh well. Its like a "special" chapter. Its a fairytale themed. Just for fun. Hope you guys enjoy. And I've got this chapter in my mind last night. So I might as well put up the seventh (Or the real 6th) chapter tomorrow or tonight.

**S**asori: She does not own Naruto...

**S**eige: I own a Leaf Hitai-ate! Anyways, thank you again so much for the reviews. I'll try to update soon-ish. XD And yes, I like Yaoi. So I'll consider it. Enjoy this "filler-like" chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"**A fairytale"**

Once upon a time, there lived a cheerful blonde. He lived a happy life with his annoying sister and his thoughtful mother. He loved his life. Except he didn't like to go on the dinner-dates his mother planned every month. He lived an almost perfect life. He was a cute teenager.

And his mother was the duchess of the town. The king of course, was the Uchiha's. And in the nearby town, was (are) the Hyuuga's.

But still, the blonde was happy that his mother was a noble. Thus, making him a sister, too.

He went to a prestigious school outside the town; just in the outskirts. It was a nice school, with rich people.

The blonde's name was Deidara. And he was an artist. A clay artist. He liked this kind of art.

Deidara was a very much happy-go-lucky kind of noble, not like all the others who are all arrogant. He met a fellow artist, a redhead named Sasori.

Sasori, favored puppets. He liked marionettes. He thought it was fun to carve them and present them as his masterpiece.

"_Art is something that lasts an eternity…_" This is what the redhead lives by; while the blonde, he believed that his kind of art, or definition, at least, was: "_Art is something to be enjoyed in a second… and then… it goes away with a bang._" People thought Deidara was weird because he looked girly. And after he molded something, he would end up blowing it away. He liked fireworks.

But Sasori respected his fellow-artists perspective and enjoyed watching his so called fireworks – in turn, not by force, Deidara would watch and enjoy the beautiful craftsmanship of Sasori.

The redhead was not only a puppeteer; he was also an apprentice of the great healer of the country. _Tsunada-shishou_ as he would address her, was by far the most amazing medic anyone would love and have met.

So basically, life for the blonde was perfect. He had friends. And surprisingly, he was a friend with an Uchiha. The heir to the so-called kingdom a few miles away from the town his mother governed.

Itachi Uchiha. Black hair tied into a low ponytail. Black eye. Deep onyx eyes. With a bratty little brother named Sasuke Uchiha. A noble man. Respected by all. And was soon to be in line for the royalty.

Deidara didn't much get the rivalry of the Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's. For him, they were just equal kings and queens and nobles. Trying to get something out of their ruler-ship. King-ship.

Soon, the three people, Deidara, Sasori and Itachi, grew close. Yet Itachi wasn't the type to show his feelings outwardly. After half a year of hanging out together, they came Itachi's younger cousin named Tobi. He was a perky and annoying boy. It seemed like they gained more and more friends. They were the center of attention in the school.

And their group grew. From the original artists came the two Uchiha's. Soon after, a religious foul-mouthed teen joined in along with his so called freaky friend with round white eyes.

At first, the blonde thought that this was a Hyuuga. But no, Hyuuga's have larger eyes.

Then, a cobalt-haired girl named Konan joined in along with her supposed-to-be secret boyfriend, Pein. Kisame was Itachi's long-time friend and was a noble in another place.

They had their own group. A group of rich and noble people in school.

This was such a start because one day, they will rule their own land and will live happily ever after…

BUT NO!

The story does not end there. And our princes and princess (Konan was the only girl) were off to a trip along with all their classmates and year-mates. They were going to visit a castle because the king there was dying.

Whats worst was that their so-called in-charge was a mean tempered, Anko. She was as foul-mouthed as Hidan. And didn't care about any of the students. She was just asked to watch out for them, so she strictly commanded respect from them and for the teens to behave.

They rode in an airplane. Deidara was sad that he had to be in the next room away from his best pal, Sasori, but it was fine because they were going to get together when they land anyway. All of them.

The unexpected happened.

At first, Tobi was happily looking out of the window, pointing at some dark clouds.

In the other room, Sasori was doing the same. But not as happy. Just bemused at the storms. With Pein and his blossom (Pink Blossom… Blue, yeah.) Was wondering why they weren't alerted of some storm. So he thought it was just a small one and wouldn't cause harm.

What was strange, again, was that two 3rd year girls, a pink-haired princess-like-noble (She was in the same room as Sasori and Kisame – Kakuzu) was with them. With her friend, too.

Having spent so much time hanging around Deidara's 'mansion' he realized who these two were. Sakura and Tenten. They were Ino's, Deidara's loud little sister's, friend.

They were busy bickering and gossiping and annoyingly checking Sasori out. The redhead hated this. He didn't like it when girls watched him like that. He shrugged and threw a quick glare at them.

Princesses or not, these two were annoying.

It was like everything happened in an instant because one minute they were happily chatting with each other. The next. Everyone was dead.

Deidara awoke in a wreck, and was terrified to see Itachi Uchiha dead. He saw his other friend Hidan, he quickly attended to him. And soon enough, found Tobi faint.

He wanted to make sure that Sasori was alive. Maybe it was his 'friend' instinct talking, because he got the feeling someone was thinking about him too.

Our little prince was petrified and mortified on why this happened. Their plane had crashed. Why was he still alive?

Sasori, along side woke up and found the two girls from before dead. Why? Kisame and Kakuzu were probably dead, too.

He remembered Deidara. His most favored artist. He never knew he had feelings for him until this happens. What if he couldn't tell him how much he cared for him because maybe he was dead?

In a few moments, the two princes were now rejoicing and have met. Not once did Sasori think Deidara was dead. Ok, he did, but thought his mind was lying. He felt relieved when he saw the younger Uchiha alive and just sleeping and grateful for his Tsunade-sensei for teaching him how to bandage, how to sow a wound because Hidan's was deadly.

But the white-haired Jashinist will survive. And the Uchiha will wake up in a few hours or so.

Deidara thought this was a little piece of the happy fairytale life he could have.

He wanted his mothers servant to track them down before any horrible monsters do. He wanted the knights of different kingdoms would come save them. He wanted this. But he wanted to feel loved. Not just from his family, but from the redhead.

Blue beautiful orbs gazed at a pair of mystified brown ones.

Both faces were graced with a smile. Soon enough, they would have a happy ending. Soon, the knights will come save them. And very soon, both will end up revealing their feelings for each other.

Sasori wished he could say how he truly felt about Deidara, and the blonde the same. Maybe this incident was something to be happy about.

Sure the duchess will get worried and the Kingdom the Uchiha's rules over would be mortified to see their heir dead – Sasuke was still there anyway.

But still, this was a happily ever after, for they have been reunited.

But their survival has just started. The death of everyone was the beginning of the end. No, end. Just the beginning of something wonderful for a friendship to go to the next level, and for their minds to sharpen up more.

Out in the middle of despair and a blossoming love, a new comer shows up. Is he a survivor? Or is he an apparition? Or will he just want to hurt the surviving people?

-.-.-

Next Chapter:

Who will admit it first? Deidara or Sasori? And who was the man?

Hidan has awoken along with Tobi.

It seems like someone will crack because of the darkness and the super hot atmosphere of the underground wreck. The group needed to get away from the bodies; it wasn't good for their health. But wait, what happened to Konan and Pein?

* * *

**S**eige: Thats the fairytale like story-from-a-childrens-book-turned-horror- chapter. Reviews, please? Thank you once more. And Its ok if you guys keep nagging me for an update. It thrives me, like I said before. Thanks.

**D**eidara: Wow...

**S**asori: Wow.

**"Bye bye"**


	7. Wake up calls, Catfights and Hugs

**S**eige: Hello, guys. Enjoy this chapter. I personally love this chapter, its kinda funny, crazy and sweet.

**T**obi: Kris-chan does not own Naruto. Now everybody follow Tobi and be a good boy!

**S**eige: Don't call me that...

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Wake up calls, Catfights and hugs**

How did it end up like this? Why were they even in this position? As usual, they blame everything to Tobi. It was the younger boys fault for this to happen. Guess this was the right and most possible thing to happen. What happened, actually?

-.-.-

_Itachi-san? Itachi-san? _A distinct voice ran into the younger Uchiha's mind and unconscious body. He was dreaming, he saw the dead and lifeless body of his cousin; but it ended up moving, (_So it wasn't so lifeless?_ Deidara mused.) Tobi got up from his faint position and started running, what he didn't know was that it was just a dream. But it all seemed so real. The dead and rotten body of Itachi walking up to him in a slow and maniacal way, it was all so real.

"_Tobi, wake up, yeah?"_ Tobi thought this was another one of the crazy voices in his head, he was still asleep. The boy looked partly innocent when asleep. He turned his back away from the blonde who tried to wake him up.

"_Tobi! Wake up already, yeah!" _Deidara's voice demanded again, but in the brunettes mind, he thought it was just another ghost-like-thing calling him, wanting to eat his soul. (_I've been watching too much horror movies…_ Tobi muttered.)

Sasori, irritated and annoyed at the blonde's feeble attempt to wake the dozing boy up, decided it was his turn. They didn't want to interrupt his rest; but they saw the signal that he was dreaming. A nightmare most of all. That's why they tried to wake him up, but to Tobi, it seemed that the calls from his friends were nothing but ghostly voices…

The redhead shrugged his shoulders and shook his head; Deidara was so close to violently shaking Tobi awake. He pushed the blonde away, nudging him more like it, - Deidara moved, scooted away and crossed his arms while shooting a slight glare at Sasori who didn't notice.

The shorter teen rocked Tobi's body, whilst calling out his name, this time, Tobi recognized it as the boy's flat-emotionless and dry voice. (_I thought I changed already_. Sasori thought.) He slowly woke up, unaware of the slight hurt in both of his legs, while he tried to stand up, Sasori gently pushed him down so that he could only be sitting up and leaning on the counter.

"Just take it easy," Sasori said assuring the boy as Tobi's black eyes blinked, not quite adjusted to the darkness before him. "What happened?" He groaned, rubbing the back of his head – something wasn't right. His eyes shot open when Deidara grinned at him. "We took it off, yeah."

"You're breathing wasn't right so we had to do it." Sasori sighed, glancing over Deidara and back at Tobi who nodded numbly, he tried to stand once more but a tinge of pain hit his lower leg.

Deidara crossed his arms and muttered something like, "Why did you keep wearing that anyway, yeah?" Tobi just tilted his head, he seemed dazed at everything, "Why is it so dark?" He answered back – though this was not the answer Deidara was hoping to hear, he just moaned.

"Train crashed, everyone's dead, you alive, me and danna, and that Hidan there, yeah."

Tobi couldn't believe what he heard. The last time he saw was darkness, and he felt massive pain. The next thing he knew, Deidara had carried him and he was off to sleep then woke up to be greeted by two people – Deidara and Sasori.

Sasori shoved Deidara again; this was not helping the condition of the possibly mortified boy. The redhead hissed, "Don't scare him." Deidara just grinned and nodded, "He wanted the details, yeah!"

"So that means… Itachi-san…?" The quite voice, for once, of Tobi interrupted their little spat, once and foremost, spats between these two was on a regular basis already.

The two went silent and nodded slowly, having a slightly dark look. Tobi, on the other hand, grinned. "SO THAT MEANS I'M GONNA BE THE NEW--"

Deidara, knowing that what Tobi was going to say, concerning the company of the Uchiha's, was wrong. "Sasuke is still here, yeah." He said, poking Tobi's cheek. The Uchiha sighed giving an 'Aww… But I wanted to be it…"

"Thin chance, yeah." He mused sticking his tongue out at Tobi playfully. The brunette just shrugged his shoulders and ignored his so-called childish senpai. Sasori looked around thoughtfully and raised a brow at Deidara who tossed the bag to Tobi – it was the Uchiha's anyway.

-.-.-

Finally, the four were clean of any bloodstains, reek, or anything. Fresh – they took a bath using the alcohol (Not literally, Sasori muttered.). (It stringed! Deidara complained.) Tobi loved the smell of it (A/N: Not the beer! The one for medicine. Mind you.)

Sasori let out a cough, the whole place smelled like a chemist shop already, mixed with the dead bodies in the room outside, it wasn't that bad from before. Now, able to stand without wobbling and falling that much like before, Tobi pounced on Hidan who grunted. Apparently, this Jashinist was still a bit soar because of the gash, it was slowly getting better, but they needed a real doctor and a real hospital soon.

"Tobi, dammit! Owe! GET OFF!" Hidan half-screamed half-yelped in agony, due to the pain of the stab. Deidara pulled Tobi by the collar, just to save him from the deadly grasps of the Fuchsia eyed teen. (It's pink! Deidara called it.)

"Shut up, pretty-boy! My damn eye color is better than yours any day!" Hidan snorted. Apparently, they have gotten into another fight. Deidara would wind up with different arguments caused by a whole lot of people in a day (Times two for Hidan, yeah.). It was a hobby already.

"At least mine doesn't look a girlish pink, yeah!" Deidara hissed, stomping his foot as Hidan, ignoring the severe pain in his stomach, stood up too and kicked Deidara in the shin. The blonde screamed in pain, "What the hell was that for?!" He yelled, hopping on one foot while rubbing the soar one Hidan had kicked.

He glared at the white-haired, fuchsia-eyed teen and mumbled something that made Hidan more annoyed and irritated to result in ducking under Deidara (He still has the speed, I see. Sasori thought grimly.) – And then popping behind the blonde to grasp a handful of his tied blonde hair.

Hidan snickered, "Glad you tied it up like this," He pulled down low, and Deidara tried to scratch him, "It's easier to pull it when its tied all together – and you look much like a fucking girl already!"

That was it. A catfight was on. How humiliating.

Deidara growled and; turning his back around, messed Hidan's hair up – it was long, but not that long compared to his, Hidan just hid it by applying a lot of hair gel, unfortunately. He pulled it back, and what seemed to be an insult contest turned into a girl fight. How Deidara wished Hidan got the same length of hair as Itachi, it was easier to pull at it.

More pain came from Deidara because of his long hair, but Hidan's was short, so every time the blonde pulled on it, Hidan would yelp. Now things got dirty and unfair. When has a spat like this ever fair? (Put Hidan and Deidara together, leave them, and the next second, the whole room is gone…)

As Deidara somehow got the upper hand and Hidan was slowly losing his grip on the blonde hair, because of the bite – Deidara had bitten him a while ago (Say 15 seconds) Hidan resorted to doing _that_. He let go of the hair, Deidara still hung on to his, and he kicked Deidara in _that_ spot.

The blonde fell to the ground; he was curled up into a ball. Hidan stood triumphantly, crossing his arms and laughing maniacally. Sasori on the other hand shook his head, this was very immature. And it seemed like they have forgotten about the accident. It was nice, though. Just to forget about this horrible nightmare and end up fighting, going into a catfight, sinking back down, and yelling at each other.

-.-.-

Sasori had been impatient, for the past 30 minutes, he had been tapping his foot impatiently at the doorway, waiting for the so called people with some sanity left in them (I highly doubt that. He thought.) to get a move on, he kept groaning saying "Hurry up…"

Tobi hopped outside and greeted Sasori with a grin. He wasn't wearing his mask (Though it felt awkward. Tobi recalled.) He'll get used to it, and his happy grin was very much enjoyed by his companions.

Hidan and Deidara were still glaring daggers at each other, if they had knives (Kunai in the ninja world. But we're not there; we're in the real world.) they would end up stabbing each other to death until one yelled, "I GIVE, I GIVE!" But this wasn't likely to happen. None of the two would scream that, they didn't like defeat.

Well, Hidan and Deidara didn't.

(This is where the 'accident' caused by Tobi happens.)

Hidan and Deidara were barely making way and space for each other, every chance they got, and one would nudge the other. Tobi just hopped happily behind them while Sasori led the way, they planned on moving because the rotten bodies would affect their health and the smell would drive them mad – soon.

When Sasori stopped to look at them, what came was unexpected. Tobi had continued on hopping and ended up falling on Hidan while the white-haired teen managed to trip and push Deidara.

He didn't have time to curse or even to hit Hidan _or_ Tobi. (Make that both of them. The blonde would think.) He didn't have time to do it because his lips were locked with Sasori's. It seemed like the two were blushing, rivaling each ones shades of red. What made this even worse was that the weight, half the weight of Hidan, fell on top of Deidara.

Hidan's foot collided with Deidara's, accidentally, he wanted to scream and swear at the damn masochist, but he couldn't. Mostly because of the collision with his lips with Sasori's.

Sasori had closed his eyes, due to some unknown reason, and when he opened them, deep blue ones greeted his brown ones. Sasori quickly pushed Deidara off, and he ended up tripping while he stood up.

Tobi gasped dramatically at the scene as he was being faced with one of the most horrifying creatures ever – Hidan's rage.

After some time, when Deidara and Hidan got the hell away – separated from each other, it was odd, and Sasori busy forgetting the memory that seemed etched onto his brain already, there, finally fell an awkward silence while walking on the rocky road. Sasori hated to admit it, but the fall, and the heavy weight of Hidan and Deidara really hurt his back.

But what he couldn't put a finger on was… why he felt odd and why he blushed, obviously, and saw, in the eyes of Deidara, a sudden glint of happiness, he was sure the blonde saw the same in his.

-.-.-

They had bought most of the food, courtesy of Hidan's sloppiness, and the recliners, courtesy of Tobi's "My leg hurts so I have to bring this" statement. He bought one for each of them – so basically, they had food, water, chairs, flashlight (Just two) a lighter, most of the food were chips and nachos, (How unhealthy. Sasori thought.) And then the recliners.

As Sasori sat at a far corner, away from the dozing Hidan and the sleeping Tobi, his back still hurt like hell. Rocks plus another person plus falling on top of them equals major pain.

Deidara slowly walked over to Sasori, brining a white cloth, "Danna, yeah?" He called silently as Sasori glanced over him and sighed. "Sorry about the fall…" Deidara muttered, stopping in his tracks as Sasori just smiled slightly and shook his head. "Its fine." The redhead tried to imply.

Deidara let out a deep sigh and sat behind Sasori, namely on one of the large rocks behind the redhead (Is this even called a tunnel anymore?! Hidan shouted before.)

The use of the cloth was to wipe the dirt off Sasori's shirt and then put some bandages, because the ground from earlier had pointy edged rocks. While Sasori just closed his eyes, _Why does… this… put me in a nervous state? _He thought. Sure he'd been closer with Deidara, but that was when he felt there were just friends – somewhere in the depths of that heart of his screamed a certain plead for Deidara – and vice versa for the blonde.

What was expected to just be a normal "treatment" (Normal wasn't even in Deidara's vocabulary.) had been turned into something a bit more. Deidara scooted forward, and it was as if his body acted without thinking. He wrapped his arms around Sasori and brought him closer to his body, "Sorry… danna." He whispered sadly as Sasori – in shock, but then in the end, hesitantly drew his body back, to grow near to Deidara, just looked up at him and smile, "Don't worry about it."

Deidara smiled, his eyes closed, this situation was more than the regular hug thing, this was becoming a bit more passionate when Deidara figured out his arms were still locked around Sasori's. He let out a gasp and instantly let go, blushing slightly. Sasori just looked at him and stepped up to sit with Deidara. He leaned his body back, and rested his head on Deidara's chest.

This was the answer.

Deidara then slowly, a bit hesitant (That was soon washed away) wrapped his arms around Sasori, the redhead snuggled closer to Deidara whilst the blonde rested his head on Sasori's shoulder before receiving a small kiss on the forehead by the redhead. It was getting late. And they needed sleep. A quick "good night" said dreamily to Sasori was all they needed to get through this.

-.-.-

Next Chapter:

After the incident, Sasori and Deidara have grown much more closer – the fights lessen up, for the blonde and the sadist plus masochist.

How will they cope up, once more, when something oddly strange happens to a companion of them?

* * *

**S**eige: See. This is such a cute chapter! And the pairing is ultra cute! Tee hee! Lol. Anyway, its not that corny, is it? Well, the catfight made me laugh. I hope you guys enjoyed this.

**D**eidara: Who won?

**H**idan: Me!

**S**asori: Anyway, please review so she can update a whole lot faster.

**H**idan: He beat you to it, _Kris_!

**K**ris: Whatever, thanks, Sasori. OMG! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY NAME?!

**D**eidara: -snickers- I changed it, yeah.

**K**ris: Why you little-- (Censored because of its brutality and violence. )

**"Bye Bye!" **


	8. Losing The Blood

**K**ris: I've decided to use this name now, not the alias my friend and I address each other. I apologize to everyone for making you all wait for more than a week, to make up for it, theres a few special scenes (fluff scenes) from Deidara and Sasori! Plus... its kinda long, don't you think? This is the longest chapter so far for this 'fic and I hope you guys enjoy!

**T**obi: Kris-chan does not own the show called Naruto.

**D**eidara: Or Akatsuki, yeah.

**H**idan: Or any of the characters in the series.

**S**asori: Stop it already.

**K**ris: Yay! Sasori sides with me! -huggles-

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**

"Loosing The Blood"

The blonde had gotten a pretty good sleep and his right hand was draping over a redheads chest, his chin resting on the others shoulder. So far, this is the closest they've been in a position like so. Both didn't stir. But both seemed to be in good condition to be acting like so and they were much assured that possibly nothing can break this up. The first one to move was Deidara. He nuzzled in the back of his partner, the hand draping on the redheads chest brought the shorter one closer to him. Though it was hot, the two males didn't bother to even give space to one another and stay like that, instead, the body heat each of them generated actually made them feel that it wasn't hot.

But it was. And someone might as well complain. The light haired teen awoke with a stumble and a surprised gasp—not an exaggerated one; fell to the floor. The pink eyed boy (Fuchsia, man, fuchsia. As he was supposed to be said.) Pushed the irritating and annoying _thing_ off of his body. Why couldn't Jashin give him peace for once… peace in the form of Tobi dead.

The teen cursed under his breath, as if this wasn't normal, and pushed the young Uchiha aside, he instantly jerked up and kept on mumbling how Tobi was way too close for him to even feel comfort. "Tobi, you heathen, why the hell are you so near me?!" He protested, dusting his somewhat-clean pants.

The Uchiha didn't move.

"Are you dead, heh?" Hidan murmured, a grin surpassing his evil face. A somewhat more twisted grin than Deidara can ever make up. He poked the boy absentmindedly. "Tobi, damn, wake up alrea--" He cut off his own sentence, feeling a tinge of pain in his lower stomach. "

"Oh, shit." He cursed, wobbling on his feet as he sat back down on what seemed to be the most comfortable thing around – Tobi. At least they found blankets and a few chairs, courtesy to the hyper Uchiha. Hidan could now feel blood gushing out slowly, he held the spot where the stab was before, and found some bandages wrapped around – Sasori! Yes, that was the complete answer to his problem now. If only he could find where the redhead was.

"Sasori, dammit! Where the hell are you?!" He yelled, trying to keep still as the blood was slowly running out. Come to think of it, he hasn't seen Deidara, too, ever since he woke up. He felt more pain when the Uchiha stirred and moved, pushing him off him. ("Seriously, why would you sit on top of me, Hidan?!" Tobi murmured.)

The religious teen winced as he felt something cut him even more. Tobi had accidentally moved his hand, and used this hand to push Hidan off him. Too bad he pushed Hidan on the same spot where all the hurt came from.

"F-fu--" Hidan couldn't even finish this curse for the pain he felt earlier was severely added at least 10 times more because of the massive hit the dark haired boy gave.

Tobi cringed as he wave his hands in the air and slowly backed away, seeing Hidan was in the worst state possible. He was on the ground, cringing and wincing and practically throwing direct curses to him – curses he couldn't finish, curses that only ended up like this: "S-shi—" "I'm going to f-fu-I-n-" and a few "R-rot I-in h-e-e-"

"Tobi's very sorry for it Hid--"

"Shut the fuck up and go find Sasori dammit!" Hidan yelled, this was the first statement and possibly first curse he had finished for the past few minutes. Tobi nodded quickly and jolted to his feet. "Whe-?"

"FIND HIM!" That was the answer to the cut off question of his so called torture. Hidan was latched into the wall, Tobi had carefully leaned him there, stepping on his foot a few times on the way and that almost caused him a broken neck from the severely injured Jashinist. _Find him, find him, find him! _Tobi thought cheerfully as he jogged in place and received a roll on the eyes from Hidan before another, "Dammit, go!" again, as he was about to take another step, his shoe laces tangled and he fell flat on his face – a world of pain in the form of a rocky road and an in-raged teen.

If Hidan had the strength to do so, he would've banged his head on the wall for all the times Tobi was a mess. And if he could, he would. But not in this state. He swore if that Uchiha would get lost in this damn darkness, he would decapitate his head once he gets into the proper state and would personally chop his body limb by limb by himself; put him in the broken fridge in that train, put the train a blaze and then melt the ashes if that was even possible.

-.-.-

Sasori had awoken to a world of darkness. But his eyes were used to it. He thought it was rather cramp in his room—wait, he found out he wasn't in his room. He felt someone else beside him, and a hand draping over his chest. He shifted sides for a bit, but was now facing the rocky ceiling instead of the other side where the so-called person was.

The hand seemed to twitch and the long blonde hair fell on Deidara's shoulders once more, _Wait… Deidara?_ Sasori thought, now facing the said blonde. His hair was now, undoubtedly, loosely tied into a ponytail whereas his bangs were somehow around his face now.

Sasori cautiously stood up, making sure Deidara wouldn't wake up with a start and also, making sure if the blonde didn't hit his head on the ground. He scooted upwards. Deidara must've been really tired, of course, he was, worried, too. A small smile passed his lips and then he found out that he could give a few comfort signs to this amusing blonde.

He pulled Deidara closer to him, because the blonde was still silently sleeping and unaware of everything. Sasori, on the other hand was sitting up, before resting the body of the blonde against his. He leaned, that is. Whilst doing so, he rested his chin on Deidara's soft hair, the smell of his hair still didn't loose that heavenly scent of the ocean breeze. He nuzzled his head on the back of Deidara's head, snuggling into the nice smelling and _looking_ hair.

Deidara moved for a second before letting out a deep breath, he stirred and tilted his head upwards, now facing Sasori in an upside down manner. He had a grin on as the redhead only blushed faintly. Deidara yawned and stretched out his arms as Sasori jolted up to get his head away from the blonde's hair.

"Danna, yeah?" Deidara started, feigning a yawn once more as the stretched out arms caught the neck of the redhead and carefully pulled it down closer to his face. His blue orbs was met with brown ones, which a second ago showed not much emotion; seeing it now, filled with surprise, the blue eyed teen only grinned even more as both his hands drew the others face closer to him while his head was still tilted, and he faced him in an upside down manner.

Sasori only stayed stiff, and a bit reddened at this. (Looks like Deidara's playing seme.) His nose bumped into the tip of Sasori's. "Y-yeah?" Sasori responded. It took quite a while to.

Deidara's grin didn't vanish for the time and he spoke up, "Do I annoy you, yeah?" He asked, as Sasori's hand was resting on Deidara's lap. "Do you, yeah?" He asked once more, his grin faltering and a pout appeared.

Sasori broke into a slight chuckle as he held the right hand of Deidara; his other hand just pushed the blonde closer to his own body.

"You never knew?" Sasori said – smug, really,- and smiled.

The blonde pouted once more as he let out a sigh, "You hate me, yeah!" He said, in an exaggerated agonizing tone. He made a few 'tsk' sounds and, slowly, also, dramatically lowered his hand; the redheads grip only followed it until it stopped.

What answered Deidara's question was this: Sasori scooted over, the blonde's playful position made him chuckle a bit. He then faced Deidara, though the blue-eyed teen was now below, his head still tilted backwards; Sasori placed both his hands on the blondes cheek and delicate features and drew it closer to his own, smiling half-heartedly as he placed a small peck on his cheeks. (Oh, look! Sasori's turned the tables around and is now playing seme!)

"Does that mean a yes or a no?" Deidara asked innocently as he put a thoughtful finger on his lip and pouted once more, he faced Sasori now and awaited his so called response.

"Maybe you should decide for it yourself." Sasori replied, smirking in his voice as Deidara leaned forward and nuzzled into Sasori. Hugging him like a teddy. "Will this do as a yes, yeah?"

-.-.-

"Sasori-san!" Tobi called out, he was evidently going the wrong way, as to Deidara and Sasori was only a few meters away from their so called camp site and a few dozen steps ahead of where Hidan was possibly limping at, you'll find Sasori and his partner.

"Senpai!" Tobi said once more before stumbling on a rock. He coughed and spat out some blood, he felt his teeth clink because of the sudden pressure. He absolutely didn't know what he tripped on. He stood up, but something only grabbed his leg in return, pulling him back down.

Tobi turned his head around, terrified already. "S-Sasori-s-san?" He murmured, his eyes closed before asking once more, "S-Senpai?" No answer. The grip didn't loosen up and Tobi found himself yelling.

He backed away, before bumping into a boulder a few feet away from the horrid scene. What he saw was a faced down body, all bloody, and a ledge droved through his head. Long black hair, eyes that weren't visible because of his position, also, his hair were on the way. The loose ponytail of the man had been cut and his hair was all over his face.

"H-hey… T-T-T-o-o-bi…" A voice called out as the body twitched. The young Uchiha backed away once more and only backed up to the huge rock. Now, Tobi can visually see the face of the so-called predator.

Uchiha… "I-I-Itachi-s-san?!" Tobi said, his eyes shot open in disbelief.

"T-T-Tobi…" The raven-haired teen started, as he slowly stood up and balanced himself, he took the ledge from his head and held it in one hand. A rather menacing look on his face as he walked – limping (Yeah, that's a limp.) towards Tobi.

"Why?" The supposedly dead corpse asked, tightening the hold on the sharp ledge, due to the force, it made his hand bleed. (But why'd a dead person care if he's bleeding? He's already dead. There's nothing else to loose, yeah…)

"I-Itachi-san! You're--" Tobi said, pointing hysterically at the bloody mess that's called Itachi. "And you'll be like this too, right, Tobi-_niisan_?" The corpse sarcastically added the last honorific as a loud shrill of horror and an endless stream of screams was heard from the young Uchiha.

-.-.-

"Tobi, wake up, yeah?" Deidara murmured, poking at him once more. Hidan had been yelling and throwing curses at Sasori for the past hour, saying why he was so far away he couldn't hear him yelling.

"And you keep snuggling with Deidara over there you fucking forgot I have a damn wound, hell!" Hidan yelled, pointing at Sasori as the redhead slapped his finger away from his face. "Yeah! Making out, damn, to think I was bleeding to death here. Like shit!"

Sasori couldn't ignore this because he was seriously being a pain and being annoyingly irritating. He twitched as he scowled at him, "Remember I'm your medic here, so if I don't tend to you, you die." He told him, his calm composure dying every second he would've to spend with this deranged man also known as Hidan.

"… So be thankful you even found _me_, if not, you'd probably be bleeding to death right now!" Sasori added incoherently. He was stressing the Hidan's cusses were not helping one bit.

Hidan silenced for a bit, before grinning madly at Sasori, "I didn't actually just find _you_, you know." He started, peering over the redhead as he turned his back about the light-haired teen and crossed his arms as he walked over to Deidara.

"Sure! Act all lovey-dovey with Dei-Dei there! Yeah, and fucking leave me out here to die!"

"I already changed the bandages and made you gulp down those pain relievers, you're not DYING!" Ok. He cracked. And this was what Hidan wanted. He grinned but cringed in pain as he decided to stand, only to sit back down once more.

He raised up an eyebrow, and eyed Sasori once more, "You don't like me calling Deidara 'Dei-Dei' do you?" Sasori just gave him another scowl as he walked a few steps away from the superbly annoying Jashinist.

"Oh… so you don't mind!" Hidan said once more, his grin still there, "Hey, _Dei-Dei_! Wanna make out behind that rock there?"

The blonde whipped his head around and glared at Hidan, "Read my lips, you idiot." Deidara started. "Shut. The. Fucking. Hell. Up. Yeah."

"Oh, Dei-Dei! I love you to fucking hell, too!" Hidan said, clasping his heart as he put a dramatic hand on his forehead, and imagined there was light somewhere that showered him like some actor.

"Hidan… You better…" Sasori started, glaring at him intently, his anger was not going to get any better. But maybe someone could help. Sasori's eye twitched, seeing the display Hidan put up. The shorter teen then felt a pair of arms wrap around his own body. He soothed up, as if an ice that was melted, yeah. He leaned back into Deidara and only rolled his eyes at Hidan.

"Oh, my fucking lover, Dei-Dei! Oh, why do you leave me for that short stuff redhead!?" Hidan yelled once more, he stood up, perfectly able now.

A vein popped onto Sasori's head at the little comment. Normally, he was the calm and collected one, now, he seriously got annoyed… more like… he cracked. Deidara only tightened the grip around him and he felt a smile on the blonde's face, whose chin was resting on his shoulder.

"Oh, woe is me for losing to someone so--" Hidan stopped, petrified and horrified at the same time.

Sasori glanced over at Hidan and then, well, they both did it in unison, pulled each other into a heart-warming kiss. Sasori's hand was trailing over the blonde's long locks, as two fingers of the blue-eyed teen went up to his spine, sending a wave of pleasure, somehow. The redhead moaned as they parted due to the lack of air.

Hidan felt as if his whole body had twitched and gone numb.

"Oh, fucking Jashin! That was seriously gay, dammit!" He yelled, pointing at them as his eyes widened once more for the pair had just gotten started again and was in another heated kiss. "Fuck! Stop it! Stop it!" He said, turning a bit red already.

Deidara parted from his lover and then leaned over Sasori, his arms wrapped around him and resting on his back. "You're getting turned on, are you, yeah…?" He said, a manic grin on his face. "Oh, hell, no, you gay fag!"

Sasori's face stirred up as he snapped at Hidan, "Heh, whatever." The pink-eyed boy mumbled. (Its fuchsia! Dammit!) "Break it up already, bastards." He snorted, kicking a rock at Tobi's direction.

The two parted and had a rather successful smile on; they did a high five as one of them winked. Hidan flinched. "You fucking planned that!"

"No we didn't, yeah."

"Oh holy shit, yes you did!"

"No we did not."

"Yes! Yes you guys did!"

"Whatever you say, paranoia freak, yeah."

"While you two were acting all lovey dovely gay over there! You freaking forgot about Tobi!" Hidan murmured before giving Deidara a death glare. "We said, we didn't plan it, yeah."

"Look… Tobi's moving…" Sasori said flatly, now over the comments before and pointed at Tobi who slowly woke up. His dark eyes looking around them as he saw Sasori. "W-what happened?" Once more, Tobi has asked the aged-old-question.

"You passed out somewhere in that direction, yeah." Deidara pointed out, rubbing the back of his neck before proceeding, "And then I carried you back here, yeah!" He finished, grinning thoughtfully as Tobi only stayed stiff.

"What happened to Itachi-san?" Tobi finally blurted out loud.

"He's dead, Tobi." Sasori murmured lowly, glancing over Deidara's shoulder to peer at Tobi.

"I thought we explained it already, yeah?" The blonde cut in as Tobi only looked at them, horrified and mortified. He put his hands on the ground and supported his weight so that he can stand.

"Tobi, might I ask where you got that wound from?" Sasori pointed out, also pointing at the boy's right hand. There was a not-so-short slash, from the part of his thumb, going all the way up to the pinky.

"It was… Itachi-san who did it…" Tobi recalled, as he received twisted looks at his companions.

-.-.-

Next Chapter:

Was Tobi only dreaming when the dead Uchiha spoke to him? Tobi can't keep it already and is a bit paranoid of everything, will his friends be able to help? Hidan's wound is getting a bit better, but something causes it to go from the road of "okay" to the road of "ouch." Who would hurt him even more and will Deidara and Sasori be able to reassure each other when everyone gets pressured? (Seriously, what happened to Konan and Pein?!)

* * *

**K**ris: Did you guys like this chapter? I kinda did. :D Well, anyway. One of the reasons why it took me a while to put this chapter on is that I've been hooked with another great anime: "Ouran High School Host Club". I love the twins, and I could tell them apart! Thats why I prefer Kaoru and Honey is so squeal worthy and--

**D**eidara: Why are you talking about "Ouran Host Club" when you're writing a Naruto 'fic?

**K**ris: Anno... I was just explaining, you see...

**S**asori: Oh... kay...

**K**ris: Anyway, reviews are loved! I'll give you a cookie! Yeah! And it'll make me update faster... ;D Anyway, everyone, say "Bye bye"!

**"Bye Bye"**


End file.
